Ruby Rose vs Gigan
by BlueAtomicRose
Summary: What happens when a human-sized Gigan, weapon of the Space Nebulans and the Xilian race, invades Remnant and hunts for the silver-eyed huntress, Ruby Rose? A lot of cuts, shots and intense abilities that they are eager to share, obviously! In this battle, the battle between Huntress and Kaiju cyborg will determine who is the most dangerous!


**Ruby Rose vs Gigan**

* * *

Remnant is under attack.

It was merely a few months after the Grimm invasion on Vale when a new threat came in the middle of a calm, autumn day. A threat that is neither Grimm nor White Fang, but had fallen from the sky by an unknown power. Once it was discovered, few teams of Atlas soldiers and Atlesian Knights were sent to take it down. However, it was all for naught. Taken lives and broken parts were left behind in the mysterious figure's path. And reports even indicate where the mysterious figure is heading to in its unchallenged rampage.

Beacon Academy.

The sky is dark over the Beacon Academy. As the nearly-shattered moon in the sky reveals itself to the city of Vale, not all of the night has become peaceful. Fire scorches across the grass of the cliffs when a shadowy form erupts from the sea of embers. With the rocket boosters in its back, installed under three red sails, this dark figure sails to the main avenue of the academy with a long, claw-ending tail following it. As it reaches the avenue, its two, blade-like feet stomp into the pavement with a sudden, explosive impact. A meter taller than any man or Faunas on Remnant, this dark figure's appearance is far different than any that a Huntsman has faced. Dark-blue plates protect the creature's body, but it also makes it unusually slim with a ribcage design on its torso. What is also about its torso is...disturbing. Installed inside the creature's torso down to its crotch is a shiny, silver buzzsaw that seems to be able to cut through the strongest of armor. The pair of legs that support its body are slim, but have a series of armor plates and wires along with a pair of spiked kneecaps. A pair of arms, ending with a large, silver scythe-blade each, stay lowered at its sides. The head of the creature, having a row of sharps spikes up its nape, has a more distinguished face. A metallic beak, armed with razor-sharp teeth and having a pair of blade-like mandibles, separate as the creature screeches.

With a red flash of its lone red eye, Gigan screeches as a long red beam travels to the huge gate of the avenue. The Cluster Beam separates into a cluster of many, smaller beams before they all explode onto the gate. The sheer force of it causes the gate to blast open, making a clear path for the Xilien cyborg. Through the smoke and rubble, Gigan marches with a slight squawk from his beak. After battling so many of Atlas's armed forces, it was Beacon Academy that Gigan had his crosshairs on. Not the building, specifically, but one specific person. A huntress. His mission is either take the huntress alive or kill her and bring her corpse. A job that Gigan is too eager to ignore; whether it is he has a choice to hunt her or not. Since this is night, Huntsmen students don't wander on the academy grounds as often, making it almost barren. A Perfect hunting ground. And with no one in sight that could lead to a potential fight, Gigan could think that this job is much easier.

Except one seems to be in his sights.

A girl sits on a stone bench near the Beacon Academy Statue. This girl is no taller than five feet, but her skin seems rather pale and her hair is black with a douse of red. Like many Hunstmen that crossed Gigan's path, the girl's outfit is different. Consisting of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over the top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore that has a black line of red stitching similar to the laces of a corset. She wears a red skirt with a black emblem of a rose on the side and a matching black tulle underneath. A pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots cover her legs. A few pieces of metal were arranged in an abstract shape on the shoulder of her left sleeve. A red cloak hangs down her back, with the hood being wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion. The girl also has a pair of black headphones, with the same red rose emblem on each headphone.

Gigan's mandibles clank against his grinning teeth. A victim to his blades, or food for the buzzsaw in his gut? With a squawk into the night air and a step forward, he cannot wait to find out. As he marches down the avenue, however, a new form falls out of the sky and makes a crushing impact as it lands. This enormous, bulky form of an Atlesian Paladin unfolds its legs to stand tall against Gigan. Armed with two arm-mounted energy guns, rear-mounted rocket launchers and double-barreled guns on the energy guns, the Paladin was dispatched to deal with the single space-assassin before he could destroy anything or anyone else.

Gigan stares up at the Paladin standing in the way between him and the girl, and he looks down to stare right at her. The commotion was enough to get the girl's attention, and she had her headphones down with her eyes filled with surprise. Silver eyes. By the sight of the girl with those eyes, Gigan's grin couldn't be any wider. That's the prey he's been hunting for, and a big clumsy machine stands in his way. With a clank against his scythes, Gigan gives out an ear-piercing screech, challenging the mech.

A pair of glowing, blue lights is all that answers the cyborg's call, and the Paladin fires its energy blasts. Unfortunately, Gigan makes a quick move when he takes to the air with his back thrusters. While in the air, Gigan squawks as he raises a scythe arm. With a loud bang, his scythe releases a pair of sharp hooks, which connect themselves with long chains. The chains jet themselves straight to the Paladin, and then immediately wrap themselves around its left arm. With a quick jet over the mech, Gigan's eye glows with his alien power. As the Paladin turns to fires its right gun, Gigan could almost laugh when he jerks his arm. The chain holds strongly, and they pull the Paladin's left gun to bash against its own face. With a war-cry, Gigan fires his Cluster Ray onto the mech's gun, forcing it to explode and shatter in metal. With the Paladin's gun now useless, Gigan's buzzsaw begins to rev up, filling the air with the sounds of a running power blade. Using the mechanism in his scythe, the sheer force of the chains pull him straight down upon the Paladin.

Watching Gigan bringing his buzzsaw down upon the mech, Ruby Rose frowns as she hold her scroll. A simple push on the center button is enough to call for her weapon. After the sun was down, she was waiting out here for her teammates to hunt for White Fang. However, that suddenly changed when a Paladin came down and began fighting something completely new. Could it be a new Grimm? Or could it be something that the White Fang or Torchwick had stolen? Whatever it was, it seemed to have its focus on her, and she needs to prepare herself for anything.

The Paladin collapses onto the pavement right as Gigan's feet hit the floor. Its center plate, its only power source, was mangled by Gigan's buzzsaw with one powerful swoop. With a jerk of his arm, his chains retract back into his scythe; with the hooks clicking back into place. Satisfied with the mech's demise, Gigan turns his attention back to the silver-eyed girl, who frowns back at him. Suddenly, Ruby runs straight to him, surprising the space-assassin. Gigan would tilts his head, thinking that the girl either has no fear or she is plain suicidal.

That is when a loud crash hits the ground behind him, and Gigan turns around to see that it is a silver, cylinder-shaped pod. Soon, the pod opens up to show a rectangular, red mechanism. Gigan squawks, scoffing off the sight when he turns to see a puff of rose petals. And no girl to be in sight. Squawking in shock, the cyborg looks at his left and right to find her.

Able to reach her weapon, Ruby quickly grabs her Crescent Rose out of the pod before turning to the dark cyborg. As Gigan turns around to face her, she lets that small object let out a long bar before clipping out the handle, trigger and guard of a rifle. But even that was not the end of it. As Ruby glares at Gigan, her Crescent Rose extends more and more. The handle and trigger of a rifle click back into the handle of the extending bar. The main innards of the rifle, including the chamber, bolt and chamber, remain the same, but the muzzle itself extends into a farther reach. The rest of the Rifle Mode, however, somehow opens up to reveal a huge, mechanical scythe. Its large, curved blade stabs into the ground before the alien cyborg.

For a while, Gigan and Ruby share a gaze. A far space between them, the Huntress and the Alien Assassin share each other's glare.

"I don't know what you are or why you're here." Ruby said, "But you either leave my school or I'll take you down!"

Ruby could not help but feel a chill down her spine when Gigan gives her a screeching laughter in response. Turning to her completely, the cyborg raises his scythes to make them point straight at her. Seeing that as a threat, Ruby pulls her scythe out of the ground and puts herself into a stance.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

With a roar of his back thrusters, Gigan releases a mechanical screech as he dashes forward. And with a puff of rose petals behind her, Ruby runs in such speed that it almost appeared to be teleporting. And as they meet head-on, they swing their weapons in great speed and ferocity.

* * *

HERE WE GO!

* * *

Sparks fly when Ruby's scythe and Gigan's left blade collide. With quick swings, Ruby's Crescent Rose and Gigan's scythe blades collide to deflect each other. Gigan swings his scythes left and right, but the ferocity of Ruby's scythe moving around her small form seems fast enough to stop him. Thinking of another move, Gigan spreads his arms wide as he hops back. And just as Ruby's scythe grazes right in front of him, the Huntress falls surprised when the cyborg spins. Gigan's scorpion tail shoots forward, but Ruby is quick to the draw when she swings her weapon back. The spear-tip appendage is forced to be bashed away, but Gigan was ready for the opening. With a screech, the cyborg swings his left scythe down, but Ruby jumps back before the blade could land any damage.

Once she is at enough distance, Ruby glares at Gigan. Her scythe closes back into her Rifle Mode, and she loads a clip of rounds before she fires her first shot. The high-caliber bullet sears straight towards Gigan, and the cyborg was lucky enough to move his head to his left. However, he falls surprised when he finds that the bullet was so close to his one eye. Seeing that the girl is an excellent marksman, he turns back to Ruby, who responds with a slight smile. She pulls the bolt in her rifle before she fires another round, only for Gigan to raise his right scythe to block the rather powerful bullet. With a squawk, the cyborg fires his grapple hooks from his left, but Ruby jumps high into the air before they could snatch her. Just as the hooks dig into the earth, Gigan retracts them before seeing Ruby charging at him.

Her scythe raised high, Ruby swings it down to clash with Gigan's right scythe. Sparks fly when the very end of the scythe scratches against Gigan's blade, but Ruby's Crescent Rose only keeps going. As the advanced melee weapon spins around Ruby's small form, its fast movement proves effective at keeping the space-assassin at a distance. From every direction the scythe blade comes down, Gigan quickly switches his scythe hands to deflect them. For every time Gigan thrusts his scythe hands forward, Ruby has the reaction to deflect them with the handle of her weapon. Assuming he can overwhelm the mere child with a heavier attack, the space monster swings up his scythe in a form of an uppercut. Fortunately for Ruby, she sees that attack coming. She quickly steps aside and pulls her scythe back before she sees Gigan swinging his right scythe in a low sweep.

And in response, Ruby does something that not even the cyborg could comprehend. Before Gigan's very eye, the huntress hops over his swung weapon before firing a round against his chest. As the space monster lets out a squawk and a clap of sparks explodes against his armor, Ruby is sent flying back with her feet on the handle of Crescent Rose. The very tip of the scythe's blade digs into the earth until it comes into a full stop, with Ruby standing tall on the handle of her beloved weapon. She is caught surprised when Gigan's armor took the high-caliber bullet in point-blank, and she drops to the ground before taking out the clip of normal bullets. Looking down at a new clip, one with a lightning bolt on the side, her eyes move up to see Gigan advancing through the smoke. Not taking her eyes off the space monster, she slaps her clip home before pulling the bolt of Crescent Rose.

Prepared to fire, but not quite ready to counter any of Gigan's own tricks. Confidently marching across the green yard, Gigan lets out a loud screech as he spreads his arms. When Ruby narrows her eyes to see what the cyborg is doing, she could see two slots in Gigan's chest open in a split second. And in that split second, the cyborg fires a pair of flying disks into the air. Ruby softly gasps when she hears the loud sounds of revving buzzsaws and sees the tremendous speed of the disks. She has never seen weapons like those before, let alone have the experience of facing them. Not willing to go down in pieces, she takes a quick aim on one of the disks. As her Crescent Rose is dug into the earth, it keeps itself from being pushed back by recoil when it fires a bullet consumed by electricity. She watches the electric round hit the right disk, but the flying disk keeps coming as both of them close in on her. Before they could cut her into ribbons, however, she pulls her scythe out of the ground before she dashes to her left. The two flying buzzsaws fly toward where Ruby was, only to be slicing through a puff of rose petals before flying off into empty air.

Gigan continues to advance down the yard when he witnesses the rose petals, and he turns to his left to see Ruby reappearing before him. This child somehow has an ability to move so fast, she could almost "teleport" and leave rose petals behind. With a grin, his lone eye flashes in red energy. This just got a whole lot more interesting. He watches the child sprint towards him, scythe in hand, with a determined look in her eyes. That determination is likely to fade when his lone eye illuminates in blood red. Ruby's eyes widen in shock when a red beam exits from Gigan's eye, and the end of that beam separates in a large spread of energized clusters. The huntress could not react fast enough when the clusters explode around her, all of them striking her at once. The earth around her split and fly everywhere, and Ruby was forced to fall to one knee by the sudden pain. Thanks to her aura, she was able to survive the powerful strike, but she worries for how long it could sustain such a powerful, high-tech weapon.

She snaps out of the pain and gets back into reality, but she looks up to see that Gigan is already upon her. With a loud squawk, the space monster spins, swinging his tipped tail straight to her. The metallic claw of the tail whacks against her face, causing her to fall back. Her back harshly hits the ground, and she is left helpless as Gigan stands tall over her. Before Gigan can strike, however, they both hear the loud revving of the flying buzzsaws soaring straight to them. Gigan turns around to see his deadly weapons soaring at his direction, and his chest slots open to call them back. However, one of the disks, shot by Ruby's electric round, has a kind of a technical malfunction. Though the one unaffected returns to the space assassin, the malfunctioning one continues to soar straight to Ruby.

Ruby rolls away from the disk cutting deep into the dirt, but Gigan screeches in pain. When the huntress quickly grabs the handle of her scythe, she turns her head to see the left scythe of Gigan's stab into the earth. Sparks escape the wires and artificial flesh that were sliced by Gigan's own slicer disk. That pain subsides as Gigan looks down at the stump of his arm, suddenly furious for what the child had done. Turning his own weapons against him!

After staring at the severed scythe in surprise for a mere minute, Ruby looks down at her scythe. In truth, she did not know her electric Dust could malfunction the disk or if Gigan miscalculated the guided weapon. She needs to know what else she could do against Gigan. Her scythe transforming back into Rifle Mode, she aims her weapon right as Gigan turns towards her. Gigan gives the huntress a blood-curdling screech when an electric round flies at him. The blood-thirsty monster squawks when he is suddenly hit in the chest by the piercing round, and he staggers back by the stunning power of the Dust. Swinging her weapon behind her, Ruby pulls the trigger. Her Crescent Rose fires another of her rounds, and the powerful recoil of the shot launches her straight to Gigan. Moving at an incredible speed, the huntress pulls back her scythe, aiming for Gigan's chest.

When she comes so close to finishing Gigan, however, the space monster has other plans. Jerking his head up, he sees Ruby coming faster than he could ever have seen before. He is not defenseless, though, when his lone eye flashes in bright red. As he stands, he surprises Ruby with a short burst of a shotgun blast, letting out a cluster of multiple red beams. Ruby's eyes widen before she is suddenly surrounded by the same cluster beams around her. Before she could react, the beams explode around her, bathing her in sparks and sheer explosive force. As if the cluster beams did not hurt enough, she feels the sheer force of Gigan's foot against her stomach. Gigan watches Ruby's small form crash against the ground. If he had real eyes, he would glare at the child. The blood-thirsty space monster is through playing games. His master wants Ruby Rose dead, and he will make sure it will be as painful as possible.

All that Ruby can hear is a sudden ringing in her ears. Laying a hand on her forehead, she slowly rolls to her knees. With her weapon in her hand, she rises to her feet when she could hear Gigan's furious squawk behind her. She must have ticked him off badly, but she needs to stay focused. The space monster has lost one of his scythes thanks to his own slicer disk, but the energy weapon used from his eye proves to be in way of her finishing him off. She needs to find a way to somehow disable that weapon. Frowning and pulling the bolt of her rifle, she knows just how to do that.

Just as she turns to face Gigan, she falls in shock when something soars from the sky. A large, metallic pod swoops down into the yard of Beacon Academy. The pod crashes deep into the dirt in front of Gigan, much to his excitement, before the cyborg steps forward. He thrusts his sliced stump into the black pod, and the air is suddenly filled with many clicks and mechanical sounds of power tools. Ruby frowns at what Gigan is doing, but her confusion is suddenly subsided when the pod pops open. And the once severed stump of Gigan's forearm is soon complete with a large, double pronged chainsaw! Shining with the academy's lights reflecting off its metallic armor, Gigan's new chainsaw hand roars in its mechanical thirst for blood. Suddenly, Ruby's eyes filled with courage are now filled with fear when she sees Gigan's sinister grin of glee. No, his grin shows EAGERNESS.

Ruby could not think of what to do. She thought she has the plan all figured out, but Gigan had suddenly got a new weapon. And a very deadly one. Pulling out her scroll, she quickly looks down at the device opening to show her Aura. The bar that represents her Aura, the thing keeping her from physical harm, is lowered to seventy percent. Those energy beams from Gigan are causing much greater damage than she is normally used to, and she will have to be careful. Ruby looks up as she puts her scroll away, only to see Gigan flying straight at her. The cyborg pulls back his revving chainsaw as his engines carry his body off the ground, and he thrusts his thirsty weapon at the brave huntress. Ruby quickly reacts and "teleports" away, leaving Gigan to shred the rose petals in her place. The razor-sharp teeth of the chainsaw shreds everything in his path, but not the huntress. Unfazed, Gigan turns his head to see Ruby reappearing in midair. Her Crescent Rose aimed right at him, Ruby's eye looks through the scope of her weapon to see the sadistic creature turning towards her. And she pulls the trigger to fire another electric Dust round.

Then, however, Gigan disappears in a split second. A second of pulsating rings and sparkling diamonds later, the electric round pierces only the grass. Ruby lowers her weapon to see what happened in shock, and then she hears the same glittering sound behind her. She quickly turns to aim her weapon, but Gigan is already swooping down upon her. With a loud rev of his buzzsaw stomach, his razor-sharp blades collide with Ruby's Crescent Rose. The sheer force of the collision causes a shower of sparks to erupt, and Ruby is forced to fall back into the dirt. Fortunately for her, she is quick to catch herself by landing perfectly on her feet. As her boots touch the ground, she quickly sets herself into a stance.

Ruby raises her head to look up at the sky, only to see Gigan no where in sight. The sky has become a little more cloudy than before, giving the sadistic monster the advantage. And Ruby knows it. All around her, she can hear the metallic roars of Gigan's chainsaw and buzzsaw stomach. The vile squawks from the monster's beak. The roar of his engines that keep him in the air. Despite the noises that seem to come from everywhere, Ruby keeps her stance. She let fear get the better of her for a second, and she has given Gigan all the advantages he needed. It is time to push that fear aside; for Gigan should be no different enemy than any she has faced before.

Eventually, her ears catch the sound of something coming close. She turns around to see Gigan swooping down once again, his buzzsaw stomach revving and thirsting for her blood. This time, Ruby was ready. Just as Gigan's buzzsaw would make contact with her skull, Ruby spins her Crescent Rose around her small form. The scythe blade easily deflects the sharp teeth of the monster's buzzsaw, and Gigan screeches as he flies back into the dark clouds. Making a quick motion, Ruby's weapon forms into Rifle Mode before she turns to fire her rounds. Each electric round pierces the clouds, but none had hit their mark. She suddenly hears the same screech of Gigan's buzzsaw, and she turns to see the cyborg swooping down to cut her in two. With a quick pull of the bolt, she turns to fire a round at Gigan.

However, Gigan teleports once again. Only this time, he reappears a few feet behind her.

Thinking fast, Ruby turns as her Crescent Rose forms back into its basic form. Before she could make a close-quarters strike on Gigan, the space monster fires forth the grapple hooks from his remaining scythe. Ruby's eyes widen when the hooks clank against the handle of her weapon, and the chains wrap themselves around the Crescent Rose. Gigan's mandibles clank as he hisses. Let us see her fight without her precious weapon. With a powerful yank, and with as much strength as he could muster, his chains pull the Crescent Rose out of her hands. Ruby watches in horror to see her weapon fly past Gigan and the very tip of its blade stabbing into the ground behind him. Without it, she has not much options on how to counter anything that Gigan has.

Revving his sadistic chainsaw, Gigan grins at Ruby's sudden face of terror. He is going to enjoy every second of this. In a second, he disappears with diamonds and rings in his place, and then he reappears right in front of her after another. Ruby gasps in shock, but she could not react quick enough when Gigan swings his chainsaw hand in a downward angle. Ruby screams in pain when the chainsaw creates sparks across her chest, forcing her to fall flat on the ground. Her Aura kept the bizarre weapon from cutting her in two, but Gigan is not planning to let up. Revving his chainsaw, he raises it high in the air before swinging it down upon Ruby.

Fortunately for Ruby, she manages to roll away just to let Gigan's weapon chew into the dirt. She quickly turns to her Crescent Rose and uses her semblance to "teleport" to it in quick desperation. Right before she could get a hand on the handle, however, she feels Gigan's grapple hooks and chains wrap around her leg and waist. And she gives a painful yelp when the cyborg pulls her back to him. As the chains force Ruby to turn to Gigan, the space monster lets out a sadistic squawk when his lone eye flashes.

And a red laser escapes his eye and blasts against Ruby's chest.

The thin, concentrate beam of alien energy continues to blast Ruby through the air until her body crashes through a window. The glass of the large window shatters, pieces flying everywhere as the brave huntress's small form crashes into a row of tables and benches in the Dining Hall. Showers of wood rain from the ceiling; around the weaken body of Ruby Rose on the floor.

Ruby groans in pain. Her body surges with rose-red energy across her body; a sign that her Aura is close to being depleted. She feels everything. The slash of Gigan's chainsaw. The tight grip of his chains. The powerful strike made by the alien cyborg's eye beam. Her Aura could only take so much damage from the sadistic creature. When she opens her eyes and sees where she is, in this gargantuan room of a dining hall, she turns her head to see Gigan jumping into the air. His bladed feet touch the frame of the window, and Gigan's chainsaw still revs in his evil thirst. He was surprised that Ruby survived not one, but two direct strikes from his chainsaw and his eye beam. It gives him satisfaction to know that Ruby's pain is just the beginning. It seems that with this "Aura", she is like some kind of human candy. He will have to crack the hard shell, and he will have a taste of her tender inside. Eager to do just that, Gigan hops out of the window frame and slowly makes his way to her.

Watching Gigan blast a table in his way, Ruby knows that this may be it. Her team would never come just in time to help her defeat this monster. She may perish here, become a toy of torture for Gigan, and no one would know what happened. Pushing herself to her knees, she looks up to see Gigan advancing closer and closer to her. The distant shape of the alien cyborg has become larger and larger by every second. His point-ending feet clank against the tiled floor and his lone eye glows. She would accept her coming end and let Gigan plunge his revving chainsaw into her. To end it all. If it was not for a thought surging in her mind. A feeling in her heart that is stronger than fear. She feels a sudden burst of courage and hope of a true huntress. She can not let her team down. She can not let her older sister down. She can not die like this and fail her long-dead mother.

As Ruby's fists clench and her eyebrows form into a frown, Gigan is already upon her. Standing tall over his soon-to-be victim, the cyborg raises his chainsaw. The satisfying roar of its teeth revving, the cyborg Kaiju will soon complete his task in killing the Silver-Eyed huntress. He is just going to have a little fun, first. Raising it high into the air, Gigan shrieks in glee before he swings it down to cut Ruby in bloody ribbons.

Gigan's one eye would widen in shock to see Ruby gone, only for his chainsaw to shred rose petals in front of him. Now, he is in a fusion of confusion and anger. Of course, that child would not give up so easily.

"Hey!" Ruby yells, "CHICKEN-FACE!"

Gigan squawks in fury when he turns to his right. From the distance, he watches Ruby stand between the rows of tables a few feet away. Right as he turns to face her, the huntress starts running to him. Only, Gigan soon notices a tray in her hand. Making a quick hop onto a table nearby, Ruby uses the strength in her legs to use the tray as some kind of skate board. The cyborg stares in surprise when Ruby moves in quick speed with the tray under her boots, but he must stop this nuisance quickly. Thrusting his scythe arm forward, Gigan fires his grapple hooks straight at Ruby. With a slight smile, the huntress jumps high, letting the tray beneath her spin and deflect the sharp hooks before throwing the tray at him. Gigan's one eye flashes before he unleashes his Cluster Beam, letting the explosive clusters mangle the sheet of metal before him. Unfortunately for him, Ruby already has him distracted. Coming down from midair, Ruby lets out a yell as she swings a leg towards Gigan, giving him a hard kick to his metallic head. With a startled squawk, the cyborg staggers back, barely noticing Ruby "teleporting" past him.

Regaining his composure, Gigan looks up at the rose petals that greet his restored vision. Already angered by his mistake, he swings his scythe arm to fan away the rose petals. He then turns around to face Ruby, who stands at the very end of the dining hall, looking back at him with a frown. This child of a warrior has already made this battle quite tedious for the cyborg, and he plans to just finish her with a powerful eye beam. Ruby, on the other hand, has plans of her own. She puts one boot back, and then bends her left knee in a stance of preparing to run.

And then, she does. Sprinting as fast as she could with as much strength as she could muster, Ruby's sudden burst of speed causes the trays, benches and tables to defy gravity. Gigan's jaw drops in shock when the contents that follow Ruby somehow form into some kind of tornado. And with a determined yell, Ruby runs faster and faster until she transforms into a spiraling tornado herself. The spiraling, blood-red vortex that she has become travels past the alien cyborg in the speed of a bullet, leaving Gigan to face the enlarged vortex made up of everything she brought with her. The huge vortex that she created soon consumes Gigan, bombarding him with endless metal and wood. Gigan squawks in fury as he digs his feet into the floor, but the sheer force of the vortex proves too much for him.

In a sudden stop, Ruby turns around before sliding her boots across the floor. The sudden drop causes the floor to crack behind her, and a huge web of cracks and splinters is formed on the wall. She looks up to watch the shape of Gigan being swept away by her vortex, and the timing is right. She stays right where she is, allowing Gigan to crash back-first against the cracked wall, and she makes a jump out of the dining hall. Gigan takes a quick glance at Ruby jumping out of the shattered window, cursing the huntress's existence, before he watches in horror to see every content in the hall coming straight at him. Soon, every tray, bench and table is upon him, striking him relentlessly and barely crushing him under the sheer force.

Jumping right through the shattered window, Ruby lands on one knee before she looks up at her Crescent Rose. The weapon still stays pinned to the dirt, waiting for her to reclaim it. She wastes no time when she sprints as fast as her legs could allow, carrying her into an extremely quick rate. In no time, she reaches her weapon before she wraps her fingers around the handle. To defeat this maniacal space monster, she needs everything she has to outsmart and outgun him. In a quick motion, she snaps out the clip of the electric Dust rounds and pulls out a new clip. This clip having an insignia of a snowflake, she slaps it home into her weapon before she hears a sudden crash. When she turns around, her silver eyes look up to see Gigan high into the air.

Using his engines, Gigan had burst through the roof of the dining hall before staying in midair. Despite a few cracks on his lone eye and a few scratches on his armor, Gigan still glares down at Ruby with a newfound hatred. If only he just kill her right then and there, but it does not matter now. Now, it is time to redeem himself and kill the huntress once and for all.

A strike of a lightning bolt is all that takes to begin the final duel. Ruby's quick hand pulls back the bolt of her weapon, forcing the first ice Dust to exit the clip. Gigan's buzzsaw stomach begins to rev with its teeth hungry. And without any more time wasted, both of these powerful warriors charge at one another. Ruby's boots kick up the dirt behind when she sprints in a fast rate. Gigan lowers his body before swooping down from the sky. As soon as both of them reach one another, the shower of sparks is all that greets their conflict. Ruby's boots slide across the ground, and she raises her scythe's blade to block Gigan's shredding buzzsaw. The cyborg soars over the huntress as they pass each other, but Gigan quickly digs his feet deep into the dirt until he comes into a full stop. At a split second, they both turns to each other before Ruby charges at Gigan. Her scythe prepared behind her, she charges in great speed to reach the space monster...

And her silver eyes widen when Gigan opens his beaked maw, unleashing a tsunami of blazing fire. The heat from Gigan's flamethrower breath already feels intense from her distance, but Ruby knows well how to avoid it. Using her semblance, she "teleports" side to side, repeatedly avoiding the fire despite Gigan turning his head at every direction she took. The grass in front of Gigan was instantly burnt by the flames, but not Ruby. She quickly avoids the fire and dashes past the space monster. With a loud clank of his mandibles, Gigan turns to Ruby stopping behind him, and he opens his maw once again. Before Gigan could unleash his fire stream, however, he is fallen shocked when Ruby fires her Crescent Rose. This ice-Dust round flies straight into Gigan's mouth, and it fills his cybernetic mouth with a sprout of ice. The alien Kaiju almost choked, but he clanks his mandibles together in an attempt to break the ice. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ruby charges straight at the cyborg.

With a wide open, Gigan crunches the ice between his metallic beak before he turns to see Ruby pulling her scythe back. Ruby lets out a yell when she swings her scythe, creating sparks across Gigan's blue armor with every swing faster than any human eye could track. The blade of Crescent Rose slashes against Gigan's chest, neck and stomach before Gigan raises his chainsaw to deflect the rest of her strikes. With a roar of his chainsaw, Gigan swings a mighty swing to whack Ruby away, but the huntress is quick to dash away before firing another shot. Gigan screeches in fury when he feels another ice-Dust round crashes against his buzzsaw stomach, exploding into a small sprout of ice. In retaliation, he stomps forward before letting its remaining slicer disk fly straight at Ruby. Seeing it coming, Ruby dashes out of the way to let the disk fly past her. Just as she escaped the slicer disk, however, she turns her head to see Gigan soaring towards her.

With a swing of Gigan's chainsaw and Ruby raising her Crescent Rose by the handle, sparks fly off the razor-sharp teeth and the mere metal of Crescent Rose's handle. With a furious squawk, the alien cyborg swings his scythe upward to cut Ruby, but Ruby quickly spins her scythe to move Gigan's chainsaw and scythe hand aside. With Gigan's deadly weapons aside, Ruby makes a quick work when she swings her scythe left. Gigan is forced to screech in pain when Ruby's scythe cuts into his side, and he thrusts his bladed tail forward to retaliate. The bladed tip is aimed to pierce Ruby, but the huntress quickly jumps over before firing an ice round. The ice explodes around Gigan's tail tip and the dirt it was stabbed into, pinning his tail before Ruby stabs her scythe blade beside the cyborg's tail. The alien cyborg turns his head to the small huntress, and he raises his chainsaw to strike Ruby, but Ruby only gives him a smirk before she pulls the trigger.

Gigan screeches in agony when Ruby's Crescent Rose fires its round, using the powerful recoil to push the weapon back and slice his tail tip clean off. Sparks fly out of the stump that is once Gigan's scorpion tip, but the cyborg is more furious than in pain. He swiftly turns to Ruby and fires his shotgun blast, but Ruby disappears into a puff of rose petals before appearing above him. Her Crescent Rose formed into Rifle Mode, she aims at Gigan's head before Gigan raises his chainsaw hand. Ruby's ice-Dust round simply hits Gigan's chainsaw, creating a small burst of ice on its armor, but Gigan remains unfazed. The cyborg simply teleports right as Ruby lands on the ground, and the huntress turns to Gigan swinging his scythe down. Sparks fly when Ruby deflects the sharp appendage before making a stronger swing towards Gigan. Gigan's chainsaw catches Ruby's scythe blade right as his feet create a cloud of dust around him. And it would shred the weapon if Ruby did not fire another round, pushing her back and creating a new sprout of ice into his chainsaw. Gigan looks down at his deadly weapon, and he puts full force into breaking the ice, shattering it as the teeth crunches the last of the dust.

Pulling the bolt back, Ruby looks up at Gigan before she dashes towards him. She jumps high into the air before swinging her scythe left and right, but Gigan raises his chainsaw and scythe hands to deflect the sharp blade. The tip of the blade, however, manages to leave a cut into the elbow of Gigan's scythe arm. Gigan ignores this by sending a spinning kick against Ruby's Crescent Rose, sending her back. Ruby's boots slide across the ground before she turns her head to the sound of metallic screams. She looks back at Gigan charging at her with narrowed eyes before she jumps aside, and Gigan's slicer disk flies straight at him. Gigan shrieks in pain when his own slicer disk cuts into his torso, and it stays buried in wires and armor.

Despite this, Gigan remains focused and unfazed. Before Ruby could think of another move of attack, he disappears into his teleportation. Ruby turns her head to notice the alien cyborg raising his chainsaw hand to strike her once again, and she makes a backward swing to block the revving chainsaw behind her. Gigan watches Ruby disappear into rose petals before appearing at his left, and they both clash their blades in showers of sparks. Both Ruby and Gigan swing left and right, clashing blade against blade. Gigan's chainsaw gives his left arm less mobility by its weight, but his right scythe helps him compensate for it. However, Ruby's Crescent Rose has been gaining more and more mobility by every swing.

Ruby sees Gigan's lone eye flashes with energy, and she vanishes into a cloud of petals before the cyborg fires his Cluster Beam. The beam spreads into multiple explosions as they shred the petals before him, but Gigan knows that he missed his target. He also senses Ruby in the air, aiming her Crescent Rose to fire at his head. A second before Ruby could pull the trigger, Gigan teleports out of sight and appears in the air beside her. The vile cyborg swings his chainsaw once again, but Ruby fires a round, launching her out of the way. Just as her boots touch the ground, Ruby swings her weapon when Gigan soars down to her. She throws her Crescent Rose to make it spin and shred everything in its path in impossible speed, only for Gigan fire a shotgun blast to push it back to her. Ruby charges forward to catch it easily in her hand, and she faces Gigan high in the air. Within a snap, Ruby's Crescent Rose's end opens even further. The main blade of the scythe lines up with the shaft of the weapon. Gigan raises his arms before he straightens them up at his sides.

In a second, Gigan starts to spin with his chainsaw revving and scythe ready to shed, and Ruby pulls the trigger.

And suddenly, both Ruby's scythe and Gigan spin in blinding speed, almost seeming like tops clashing against one another. Both figures of these raging fighters are barely visible with the both of them spinning at an incredible speed. The clashing between Gigan's bladed weapons and Ruby's Crescent Rose begins to create sparks out of thin air, bathing the earth around them with illuminating light. Pushing against one another, it would seem that they are equally matched before they force each other to back away. The clashing sparks shower the grass as Ruby stops herself with a stab into the ground. Her Crescent Rose returned to normal form, she pulls out the ice-Dust clip and reaches behind her. Gigan digs his feet into the dirt, and he raises his chainsaw and scythe, refusing to back down.

Under the storming clouds, both Ruby Rose and Gigan stand at a mile away from each other.

Gigan steps forward, letting his chainsaw scratch against his scythe to sharpen the edge. The child's little scythe had cut so much into him. Even the very tip of his tail! Sparks and black blood have long stopped being let out of his body, but he is not willing to let the child win. At this point, he would have a plan to retreat and fight another day, but this will not be another of those days. After the shower of sparks stopped falling of his scythe, he lowers his weaponized hands as he prepares to charge at her.

Ruby looks down when she pulls out a new clip. This clip, with an insignia of four black arrows pointing at the center black dot, is Ruby's most powerful gravity Dust rounds. After she slaps the clip home into Crescent Rose, she pulls the bolt to force the first round in, and she glares up at Gigan. She had felt an overwhelming fear and horror by the sight of him, but now she feels a great amount of determination. Gigan may be her greatest test yet, and she has to make her fullest power count. Pulling her weapon behind her, she sets her legs into a stance.

Suddenly, Gigan's head snaps up, and he looks up right at her. With a roar of his engines, the vile cyborg takes a sudden charge to her. His legs completely off the ground, he soars above the ground as his one chainsaw hand digs across the grassy lawn. With a more blood-curdling screech of a thirst for blood, Gigan raises his scythe as he prepares to impale her with ease.

Watching the dirt cloud Gigan's approaching form, Ruby only pulls the trigger. With a black flash from Crescent Rose's muzzle, the round gives her a much more powerful recoil than before. Being launched straight forth like a bullet, Ruby holds the shaft of her weapon tightly as she literally flies above the ground. She fires another round as she sprints as fast as she could muster, and she comes into a blinding speed towards Gigan.

Gigan almost feels a slight heat of fear; a feeling that he knew all too well when battle the likes of Earth's guardians. A sense of dread that he could not push aside so easily when they draw closer and closer to each other, but with Ruby coming way faster than him. He needs to retreat after wounding Ruby. This has gotten too much for him as it is. As they both close in between them, Ruby's Crescent Rose forms into its full glory. The main blade opens into Crescent Rose's War Scythe form, and Ruby fires another of the power gravity Dust rounds. The sheer force of the Dust becomes powerful enough to push Ruby and her now-open Crescent Rose into a blinding spin. Gigan pulls back his chainsaw and scythe hand before the gap between them closes completely. Gigan swings his deadly weapons into an "X" when he and Ruby meet in one final strike.

Silence fills the air when both Gigan and Ruby pass each other. Ruby's boots slide across the ground as Gigan's feet digs into the dirt. Ruby stands with her Crescent Rose lowered. Her eyes closed and her legs still stiff, she makes a sudden groan when she feels her Aura surging across her waist. The chainsaw and the scythe from Gigan had struck her when she past. Gigan stands with his weapons lowered slightly, standing tall with his back turned on Ruby. Grinning in his confidence, he turns around to see Ruby. The alien cyborg stands, without a single scratch on him, and it fills him with a new kind of malice. His chainsaw begins revving with the scream of metal, preparing to finish this.

Only, that grin is all that Gigan is able to wear in a second. Suddenly, the top of his three sails fall off and float down to the ground. As if something had clipped them. And then, sparks erupt from around Gigan's neck. When Ruby turns her head to see Gigan, the vile monster's head falls from his armored neck and lands onto the ground with a loud thud. Despite being headless, Gigan's body still takes slow steps forward. Sparks and black blood leak from the Kaiju's sliced neck and eerie, mechanical noises fill the dark air.

Ruby's lips form into a smile as she pulls back the bolt. Now is her chance. With a quick turn, she disappears into a puff of rose petals. Even as she reappears in front of the headless Gigan, she uses her strength to run around him in a blinding rate. Her speed suddenly creates rose petals around Gigan's form, and a powerful vortex appears out of nowhere to carry his body higher and higher into the air. The headless Gigan falls helpless when Ruby is at the top end of this vortex for a minute, and then she fires another gravity Dust round. The sheer recoil sends her down into the vortex like a missile before she swings her Crescent Rose left and right. In quick, powerful, blinding swings, Ruby's powerful scythe slices across Gigan's body piece by piece. Armor quickly become stripped. Limbs are getting sliced clean off. And even as her scythe tore Gigan in half or in pieces, she still swings left and right, determined to destroy Gigan for good.

Soon, the vortex of rose petals vanishes in an instant. Ruby Rose lands onto the ground, with one boot and one knee, as she carries her Crescent Rose on her shoulders. She pays no attention to the many parts of Gigan and the rose petals that rain from the sky. She turns her head when the scythe hand stabs into the ground; next to the severed head of Gigan. Ruby stands up as the cool breeze of the wind finally hits her face, but she turns to look at Gigan's head when she notices his lone eye flash only once. She forms her Crescent Rose into Rifle Mode before firing a round into his eye, leaving a cracked hole into the skull.

Her Crescent Rose forming into the rectangle box that it was, Ruby turns her back on the severed pieces of Gigan before walking away. As the wind blows on the cape of her hood, she could not help but keep a smile across her lips. After defeating a space monster that would easily kill a normal girl, she has proven why she is a true huntress. And now, she feels like she can take on the world.


End file.
